


Min's Craft

by MetaDash



Category: ARMS (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Min-Min is the newest Smash Bros fighter, and she spends her first day in the Smash manor getting used to things. But one thing needs to be settled in its darkest corners, and will this lead her to the next fighter...? Yeah it will, it's Steve from Minecraft. One-shot. Companion piece to There's More!
Kudos: 15





	Min's Craft

"Ooooooooh!"

The newest Smash Bros. fighter was an 18 year old blonde-haired girl that worked in a ramen shop. Of course the hook was that her arms were long and retractable, with one of them being able to shift the weapon at the head.

Captain Falcon and Kirby had sought out her delicious ramen and drove her back in the latter's impressively fast Blue Falcon.

"Here we are. Kirby, let's get the girl's stuff!"

"Poyo!"

For Min-Min, it was a dream come true. She had beaten all the other fighters in the ARMS championships for her invitation.

* * *

_"Ni hao!"_

All sorts of characters were there! As their junior, Min-Min made sure to respectively greet and bow to each one, even children like Ness and Lucas. She turned a corner, only to have her arm swing and smash into the wall by its spiked ball attachment.

"Oops!"

"Aw don't worry about that," said the Captain, "this place gets broken daily!"

For good measure Donkey Kong had smashed through the other wall, with Wario fighting him for the last piece of banana cream pie. Min-Man gasped but had an idea. She shifted her arms-

"Poyo?"

She gestured to Kirby to open the large duffel bag, packed to the brim with her special tools. She took out a pot and a package of her family's ramen, along with a stand to hold the pot in place. She needed two things - water and fire.

Both Captain Falcon and Kirby knew what to do. The former raced to the kitchen while the latter raced for a heat source. That just left the issue of the brawl before her eyes. Min-Min readied her ARMS yet again….

 _"Tíng!"_ Expertly she jumped in between the two and knocked them both back, with the pie plate landing gracefully on her head.

"Hey! That's-a Wario's!" shouted the hefty man in a biker outfit.

DK just pounded his chest.

"Hup!" Min-Min dodged both of their attacks and swerved her arms to punch them both. She jumped in the air right before Wario could chomp her, then flipped over Donkey Kong's spinning move. Carefully she balanced the plate on her knee.

XXXX

Mario thought the emergency was a fire but Captain Falcon only brought him to a strange new girl fighting both of his rivals.

"Don't worry, she's got this. Now hurry, in the pot!"

"Poyo!" Kirby came back with a Charizard-hat but Flamethrower was what was needed. Mario used FLUDD to fill the pot up with water.

 _"Xièxiè!"_ Min-Min looked pleased. One final flip and she landed behind the pot, plate still balanced on her head. She quickly shifted her ARMS to place all the ramen in the pot. Kirby carefully heated up the pot so the ramen could cook.

"What is this?!" Wario demanded.

"Sssh! I promise you guys, it's the best food around. Who cares about pie?" Falcon asked.

* * *

Word had spread fast and the fighters were soon led by a delicious smell. While it was still cooking, Kirby and Falcon both had changed into server uniforms and set up a table for Min-Min.

"It's ready!" She declared. She pointed her spoon at Wario and DK. "First two!" With swan-like elegance and hawk-like precision, she served two bowls for the quarreling duo. Normally neither would eat ramen but there was something about the smell…..and the presentation….

**SLURP**

"WAHAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT!" Wario shouted. "MORE!"

Min-Min tightened her headband. She would need to get to work. Expertly she served each Smasher in the hall, from Mario to Marth to Terry to Chrom to Falco to more.

Joker was perhaps one of the most pleased. It reminded him of a place near home.

"Banjo, give me some!" Kazooie squawked while trying to get his bowl with her own chopsticks. But then, Min-Min was kind enough to give her one as well. Everyone slurped in contentment, it was nothing like they had tasted before!

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Master Hand floated on by. "If you guys want to cook, you have to do it in the kitchen!"

"It was an emergency," said Falcon. "Ramen's the best peacekeeper!"

But for Min-Min she was both in awe and horrified.

In awe because the rumors were true - this was the being that sent out the invitations to the fighters, an ACTUAL floating hand.

Horrified because…..how could he try it with no mouth?!

* * *

After everyone was fed, Min-Min was led to her room. It was cozy, and she didn't have too much stuff to begin with - her clothes, her picture of her family, a few posters….but she plopped down on her bed, content.

"E-Excuse me!"

Min-Min looked to the doorway…..it was Corrin, the female variant.

"Hey uh….that was some delicious ramen you gave us. Welcome to Smash Bros.!" She got a smile and bow in response. "But hey…..maybe…..tonight you'd like to have a sleepover?"

"Sleep…over?"

"W-Well it's for us girls, and you're one of them. I used to have them with my sisters back home….maybe it could help you get settled in?"

Min-Min looked to her family photo. Her little twin sisters.

"Okay!"

* * *

Her pajamas were nothing special - light orange ones with spirals. But she made her way over to where Corrin had said it would be, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

There was Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, Princess Lucina….so much royalty, with Corrin even being part of the set! To her right she also saw Bayonetta and Palutena. Min-Min briefly wondered what kingdom they were from.

"So Min-Min, are you doing well so far?"

"Uh huh!" she answered. "Did you…..eat the ramen?"

"That was delicious!" Peach said. "Oh, Captain Falcon and Kirby were right! You must give me the recipe!"

Min-Min shook her head. That was a family secret. But she looked a little lost. What on earth were they supposed to do?

"I know!" the dragon princess got up and came back with a bottle. "We can play some games! How about some truth or dare?"

Everyone seemed to like that idea, and luckily for Min-Min she remembered playing that game when she was a little younger. So Corrin spun the bottle and it pointed at Zelda, with Lucina being the one directly across.

"Uhhhhh…..truth?"

"Alright then…." Lucina thought about a simple and easy question. "Does a Sheik live in the version of Hyrule you come from?"

"No," Zelda shook her head. "Apparently it was something another me came up with. Imagine that!" Then she spun the bottle next: pointed at Daisy, the bottom at Peach. "Your turn!"

"Dare!" Daisy was feeling adventurous.

"Alright then…." Peach hummed. "Why not try to balance a few books on your head?"  
"That's eas-"  
" _While_ reciting the alphabet on one foot!"

So Daisy acquired a few books from Corrin's shelf and carefully balanced herself. "A…B….C…."

"Backwards!"

"Aw give me a break! Z….Y….X…."

Min-Min smiled. None of the other ARMS fighters did this sort of thing before, but it was rather fun. She wondered if she could do a dare, or do a truth. But she realized it had to be dare; what if they asked her about the family recipe?

"Argh!" The books slid off when Daisy only got to G. "Guess I lose. So give me the truth."

Peach hummed again. "Are you and Luigi an item?"

"Geez even you know that Peachy! We sure are." Daisy leaned over to Min-Min. "The guy in the green hat." She nodded back in understanding.

When the bottle spun again…..it pointed at Rosalina, with Palutena being the inquirer. The Goddess of Light thought carefully….there was something she had to know.

"Okay Rosalina…..how many Lumas do you mother, really? Give us a number!"

"A number….?" It only now occurred to Min-Min that Rosalina was floating a centimeter off the ground this whole time. "Let's see… it would have to be…."

All the girls leaned in, except for the new arrival.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds about right. 201,193,756,844,933…..give or take a few million."

"WHAT?!" It was Corrin that voiced their shock. "But that's…..waaaay too many to keep track of!"

"Not at all," said the celestial rather casually. "It only seems like a lot because you are confirmed to one planet, one solar system. I travel the cosmos, finding lost Luma every step of the universe."

"Well it's still a lot," grumbled Palutena, despite being to comprehend things the mortals around here could not.

"You're telling me," said Bayonetta, a centuries old Umbra Witch. "Well it's one less mystery out there." Min-Min perked up; she had an accent. "Let's give the bottle another spin, then."

This time…..it pointed right at the ramen shop worker, with Bayo being the other end.

"Well, well…..what shall we have you do, Min-Min?"

She gulped. "D-Dare!"

"Okay then…." Bayonetta tapped her lip. The girl seemed pretty capable, right? "I dare you to go deep into the basement, and figure out what's been causing those sounds."

"M-Miss Bayonetta, don't you think that's a bit much?" Lucina frowned. "Min-Min shouldn't be scared on her first night here."  
"Not at all. You all keep saying it's ghosts or something, but that's rubbish. We can have our brave explorer prove that fact right."

"It's only if she wants to do it, right Min-Min?" Zelda asked.

But the girl stood up, fire in her eyes.

"I think that's a yes."

* * *

Min-Min had changed into her fighting attire, equipped with her stretchy ARMS. The other girls followed her into the basement, but they only saw black.

"R-R-Right here…."

"Take this, Min-Min," Palutena handed her a crystal. "Just smash it and I'll be able to warp in and save you, if there's trouble."

"No trouble!" Min-Min declared confidently. She nodded at the other girls…..and quickly ran into the darkness.

"C-Come back safely!" Peach called out.

XXXX

Min-Min listened for any sounds out of the ordinary, but all she heard was the water dripping from the pipes. She used the fire from her dragon ARM to illuminate her path. And she stopped once she reached a hatch in the ground.

"Hmmm….?"

She smashed it open. More darkness.

She dove right in.

* * *

"Whoa….."

Soon she had reached a place where torch fire was lighting the way. It looked to be some kind of mysterious cavern…..and it only confirmed her suspicions once she reached a four way intersection. She listened down the left way. Was someone talking? She checked the right way. More talking.

It was the center that had the growling sounds.

"Monster….?" But Min-Min refused to be afraid. She was in Smash Bros.! She couldn't waste her invite, the one that she had worked so hard to get. She headed down the center path at full speed.

_"My…..chance…."_

"Huh?!"

_"The bear….the bird….."_

Min-Min readied to fight. Slowly…..and eventually…..something emerged into view. A corrupt creature being warped by their own jealousy. Something….made of blocks?

It glared at the girl before her eyes.

_"You're…..not Banjo….."_

"Who…you?"

 ** _"I'm Steve!"_** It suddenly lunged with a diamond sword in hand, but she expertly dodged it. She smashed one ARM into its back, causing it to cry out in pain. Then she flipped and smashed her heel into it once more, making it hit the ground. **_"Damn it…..!"_**

"No fight!" Min-Min demanded. She jumped down, to see this Steve…..and where there was once hate and anger, there was sorrow and pain.

**_"I…..just wanted…..to be in Smash Bros..."_ **

"…"

**_"I….was promised….!"_ **

Min-Min crouched down and stared at him. "It's OK." She even switched her ARMS back to place a comforting hand on its blocky face. "You…still be my friend." She wanted to keep an open mind when she got here, and didn't want to judge anyone.

She dug into her top and pulled out the invite she had gotten.

"Do you…..want?"

**_"Want…..?"_ **

"Uh huh." Min-Min was used to fighting, and competing, and finding glory in her own world. Not everyone had that luxury.

**_"You…and me…"_ **

Slowly, the being began to change back to normal….all the hate and jealousy had been pierced by an arrow….or rather, an arm of compassion. Maybe that was all he wanted.

Eventually, Steve resembled more of a person then an outright beast. Well, a blocky one.

He looked…..content.

"WELL DONE!"

Min-Min gasped and looked up. There was another floating hand, only it was a left hand and the fingers twitched more frequently. The infamous brother of Master Hand. Immediately she went in front of Steve to defend him.

"Hey hey it's okay! That guy has been stewing down here causing all kinds of trouble! I didn't want to deal with him, but you're the first Smasher to GIVE their invitation out of selflessness. And you made him back to normal….somehow!"

Min-Min cocked her head.

"Sooooo maybe I can make a deal with his master, the same one that brought Banjo and Kazooie here. Then you AND Steve can be here!"

She looked pleased. Her hand took Steve's blocky one.

"Friend."

* * *

To everyone's surprise, the next fighter was Steve, during one battle where Mario was slammed into a dark void. Not only was it him, but he had other forms through Alex, Zombie, and Enderman. At first they made people nervous, but their simple demeanor and blocky fun started to charm heads.

One day the reformed and now pure Steve headed over to Min-Min, while she was training in the gym.

"Oh! Steve!"

He handed over some blocky flowers.

"Friend."

"Friend!"

Both bear and bird were watching from afar.

"Geez Banjo…..this is all L.O.G's fault. If he didn't double-cross Steve he wouldn't have gone crazy on us. How did he even allow him to come in, anyway?"

"I can answer that!" Crazy Hand suddenly said behind the two. "It took some wheeling and dealing…..it only costed you two being assistants for Windows 11. How well do you know computers?"

Banjo had to stop Kazooie from biting the hand that didn't feed them.

* * *

Meanwhile…..Travis Touchdown and Dante hadn't seen the "monster" that was terrorizing the caverns in quite some time, leaving both to be rather bored in their travels.

"Geez…..what happened? It's so dead down here."

"Dunno," replied the half-demon, messing around with his guns. "Guess we need a new contest."

"Wait wait wait." Travis stopped. "Hold the f*** on. What is _that_?"

It was a Mii, dressed as Travis. It waved at the duo before running off.

"Oh man…." Dante shook his head. "Yeah….that's not a good sign, man." But it was too late. Travis had already dropped to his knees, beam katana to the side, glasses falling off. "You gonna be alright?"

"Things are f****ed man. I…..I need some time to process. You'd better go on."

"You sure?"

"Go….before you're _next_ , man."

Dante patted the assassin's shoulder. "If I get in, I'll send you a postcard."

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah turns out Steve being in was not some pipe dream, hahahaa. What a hilarious reveal, and a creative moveset to boot. Figured I do the same thing I did with Byleth and Terry and just have the two fighters together. But considering the gap between fighters is bigger thanks to the irl situation, maybe I won't keep doing that? I dunno. Oh well. You won Steve fans.
> 
> And just to explain, Steve being mutated into his hideous creature is based off that creepy "modern" model people used to shitpost against Banjo and Geno being in, haha. It wasn't a random decision.
> 
> Travis fans, I'm so sorry though. That was rough.


End file.
